lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of a Feud - Friendly Competition
This is a battle between the anti-heroes, the Sombre Star Squadron, and The Kuz Clan. This is a mini-event in and of itself. The Planning Sequence "Hey guys, guess what I got here?" Bisani walked into the room, holding many sheets of paper in his hands. "Another piece of food? No offense but we don't eat as much as you." Decaun replied, lazily brushing Bisani off as he was busy reading. "Some of us here don't even need to eat, I don't see why you're always searching for new food every day." Nacule answered while meditating. "No it's not that guys! Don't be silly! I got details of... THE KUZ CLAN! WE CAN FINALLY DO SOMETHING TO THE LOOKOUT CREW! Where else to start aside from Kuzon?" Bisani cheekily replied. "Heh it's about time we did something. Me and Decaun are itching for a battle." Serelinity stepped out of the shadows. "We're the 2 who hasn't fought with any of them in years." Serelinity sighed as he said that. "Let me see those details, will you? Me and Nacule will look them over." Decaun took the stack of paper, scanning through the details page by page with Nacule by his side. "Well who would think Kuzon could have so many family members? The numbers are almost preposterous, but this would indeed make the battle more interesting for us..." Decaun smirked at the thought of crushing them beneath his might. "Most of his family aren't even warriors. Are you sure this is even a challenge? For the FOUR of us working together?" Nacule remarked, dismissing The Kuz Clan as nothing more than a bunch of weaklings. "I mean, I crushed Kuzon in battle before! What makes you think that this would be a challenge?" Nacule questioned Bisani. However, Bisani was cut off when Serelinity replied. "Relax Nacule. I'm certain that they have ways of combating us that even we don't know. After all, they didn't live so long because of their stupidity, you wouldn't do well to underestimate them." "Heh, so what do guitarists, musicians, scientists and politicians do for practice?? Their experience is sorely lacking compared to us, what makes you think they stand a chance?" Nacule countered. "Well maybe they are a challenge like I think they might be, or they may suck as you say. One thing's for sure though, either way we are going to kick their ass." Serelinity casually answered. "Agreed!" Bisani and Decaun pumped their fists in the air. In an instant, Serelinity reappeared at the doorway, signalling to the rest of them. "What are you waiting for? Let's show them what we're made of." The place exploded in a burst of 4 colours, creating a shockwave which shook the entire Earth, acting as a premonition for what was to come. The Kuz Clan In The Kuz Clan's household, or Kuzon's Semi, everyone was inside. Some were training, while others were relaxing and playing games. Today was one of Kuzon's Family Outings, bringing his family to bond at different places throughout the World. Driving slowly and savouring the experience, he was enjoying the sight of the sun rising as he drove across a flat plain towards the Himalayas. At the Himalayas, he planned for Kuzelias to set up a gravity field, so his family could have a challenge when climbing up Mount Everest. Then, the Semi shook. "Guys be quieter please! Stop rocking the Semi! You know I don't want to get carsick from you training!" Kuzon shouted at his children with his warm grandfatherly voice. Sometimes his children just grew too fast. Age was catching up to him, and he knew he would soon die. "Well, at least I'm a young grandfather! Hahahaha" Kuzon laughed to himself, looking senile to all but his dear wife Helena. "Hey Kuzon, did you feel that from earlier? I think it was a powerful shockwave" Helena asked Kuzon, referring to the Semi shaking. "Chillax Helena, it's just the children." Kuzon continued driving, not at all bothered by Helena's concerns. "Unless you're thinking someone is out to get us? You're just overthinking things. Go back to sleep. It's probably nothing." Kuzon replied, soothing her mind. BOOM! SPLAT! BANG! "KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!" Kuzon shouted as he felt the Semi shaking from shockwaves. Stopping the truck and getting ready to sleep, he moved towards the back to check for who was making the noises from the training area. Eerily, he looked on and saw that everyone is asleep. Walking towards the training field, he saw an envelope lying on the floor, made out of Terrorzard Skin. "Open this tomorrow morning. Your whole family must be awake. If not, you better hope all of you don't die from each of the challenges. You have one day. If you fail to open this letter by then we will begin hunting all of them down to the last person. Signing Off, The Sombre Star Squadron " There was a light in Kuzon's eyes when he read this, the threat of death not shaking him one bit. "Finally, a Family Activity!" 3 Challenges The next day, Kuzon gathered his family outside, having prepared a feast for a breakfast. After they ate, Kuzon flew up, sealing the entrance to his Semi. "Now everyone, I bet you're wondering why I've gathered all of you here today." Kuzon was flying, staring down his entire family, and ensuring he got their attention. "It's because of... THIS!" Kuzon whipped out the letter, holding it in the sky. "The Sombre Star Squadron, enemies of Lookout, have sent us this letter! They think that they can challenge us, those group of villains. But we won't let them, for we are stronger!" Kuzelias then remarked, "...Didn't Nacule kick your ass before? How can you challenge all 4 of them if they could do that? At most you might be handle 2, with my Saiyabot, but all 4?" Kuzon said with the utmost confidence, "Relax, Kuzelias. I know us best. We can beat them, I'm sure of it. Now then! Let's see what these "challenges" are." He opened the envelope, and the words for the first challenge appeared in the sky, glistening yellow in colour. The Challenge of Power: Techniques of Destruction, has begun. Ominously, a timer ticked in the sky, giving the Lookout Crew 15 minutes to come up with something. It was at that same instant when they felt a massive power spike in the distance. Challenge of Power: Techniques of Destruction Sombre Star Squadron "After all these years, they finally opened the envelope!" Decaun stretched, announcing what happened to the rest of the SSS. "Should I warn them how much power we plan on using? Or should we start preparing the technique now and have them experience FEAR?" Decaun excitedly jumped around, his staff shining with his great magic. "Of course we're going to warn them, and what better way than to start creating the technique itself? Let's renew their fear of Kami! Ahahahaha!" Bisani laughed, his Appetite Energy seeping out as he took off his shirt, ready for battle. "Whatever gives us the greatest challenge." Nacule said, a tinge of excitement entering his voice. "It's been a long time since we did a combination technique. Shall we try something new?" Nacule asked, Anti-Ki already covering his body in a menacing aura of power. "Certainly. I have a feeling that our camaraderie is going to make this like no other." Serelinity smirked, his power soaring through the roof and matching the rest of the SSS. "Well then, let's get this started!" Decaun shouted. "THE KUZ CLAN! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, YOU WILL USE THESE 15 MINUTES WISELY! Unless you wish to die out of weakness, START NOW!" Decaun's voice boomed, and combined with the sheer power The Kuz Clan felt emanating from the Sombre Star Squadron at such a distance, they began to feel desperate, trying to think of what they could do. All of them looked to Kuzon for guidance, as they knew that Kuzon was the most experienced one. While they did so, they each transformed into their mightiest states, while Kuzelia, scientist ancestor, brought his old Saiyabot suit out, thinking that it might be of use against such a great and powerful threat. In that same instant, Nacule suddenly grew to immense sizes, his extreme reserves growing to phenomenal levels, and dwarfing mountains in height. The moment he stopped growing, at a height of 4 kilometres, he expelled every last bit of his Anti-Ki, blanketing the sky in a dark black colour. Using his powerful understanding of Ki, telekinesis, and meditative concentration, he brought all of it down, condensing it into a ball smaller than an atom. Just as he condensed the energy, Serelinity summoned forth energy from his endless pool, empowering Nacule to continually channel copious amounts of energy into that tiny ball, becoming even more dense even as it expanded in size and power. The ball glowed a dark blue in colour. Beside Nacule, Bisani Toribra unleashed the sheer might of his Appetite Monster, the Death Emperor of the Void, having it appear right behind Bisani himself, matching the height of Nacule. With one hand, the Appetite Monster, controlled by Bisani, prevented the expansion of energy from Nacule's ball of power - After all, training can only do so much in condensing massive amounts of power. The Appetite Energy was manipulated and made to eat the concept of expansion, with relation to the ball, stopping its size increase in its tracks. With a massive burst of Appetite Energy, the Appetite Monster channelled its incredible power to surround the ball itself, turning it a beautiful yellow in colour. The power of the Appetite Energy was so great, that it stopped the ever-growing ball of power from seeping its energy into the surroundings, negating even gravity's effects from within the sphere. Then, Nacule stopped channelling energy, Serelinity choosing to take over the next step of moulding the technique. Using Proximity Lock, Nacule locked the powerful sphere of incredible strength in place, preventing it from escaping its position. Serelinity then called forth his power, the true nature of Chi. Channelling power from his Endless Energy Spring, he coated the ball with the essence of Solidified Chi, applying his powers to it casually, intermixing it with the Appetite Energy surrounding the ball, and meshing together. Strangely, the powers of flow and Serelinity's familiarity allowed their energies to mix with together, provided that both parties wish for that to happen. Both energies mixed like a twisting spiral, swirling around the core that is the sphere itself. The Solid Chi's functions then began to take root, rooting the energy attack and limiting it to certain timeframes. But Serelinity did not stop there. Even more energy burst forth from him, surrounding the sphere and condensing even further, giving it the visual look of a blue sun. Then, Decaun joined in the technique. Calling forth his magic, he summoned 1 atom of a variation of Akdranor's Source, which would come about only when an overload of Mana is applied. Doing so, he created a compacted variation of Akdranor's Source. The difference being that for the atom, it has 10 quintillion electrons, and over 100 trillion electron shells. Decaun then teleported it into the core of the sphere, preventing it from being destabilized and saturating it with sheer power. Next, using sheer concentration and power, the energies within the sphere were re-aligned. The Anti-Ki centre coated the nucleus of the atom entirely, condensing every fragment of its energy into it. Meanwhile, the Appetite Energy coated every electron surrounding the atom itself, compressing its energies into every pore of every electron, holding the electrons in place through the sheer power of Appetite Energy, despite the power of Couloumb's Force. Lastly, the Chi from Serelinity coated every single electron shell, forming rings around every layer of electrons surrounding the atom itself. At this point, the sheer power emanating from the Sombre Star Squadron was seemingly peerless, and this had drawn the other Lookout Crew members to come down and watch, just to see what would come next. The Kuz Clan at this point had just heard Kuzon's plan that they use Multiple Fusion, however they weren't sure that it was enough anymore, after witnessing the sheer energy output from the SSS. Still, they could try. That was when Decaun used Power Word: Giant. The energies of the energy-coated atom rose exponentially as it grew in size, until the core's radius was 20 centimetres. On the outside, the inclusion of a massive number of electron shells made its actual radius 1 kilometre. A dark black in colour at the core, it was covered by countless intersecting rings surrounding it, seemingly acting as the "sealing" force keeping the energies within trapped, while along the lines of the massive rings were a large number of oversized electrons, glowing a bright yellow with Appetite Energy, as it was held in place. Yet, this wasn't enough for them. Bisani's Appetite Monster then unleashed a an extreme number of Infinite Spiked Punches, generating shockwaves which rocked the area. Meanwhile, Serelinity empowered those same punches from Bisani with Contact Force Reversal. Doing the same for himself, he coated his arms in Solid Chi, rooting the timeframe of its existence in the past such that Serelinity may generate the greatest amount of energy. Doing so, he combined both Annihilation Strike, Solid Chi and Contact Force Reversal, striking the sphere with phenomenal power. Truly, the only reason why the sphere wasn't accelerating right now was because of Nacule's Proximity Lock, which promptly teleports the object back to the locked position and prevents it from moving. To end off, Serelinity coated the entire atom with the Flaring Flames of Antiquity, and using the Flow, he allowed Kuzon to sense what was coming for him. As the technique continued to be held in place, Nacule shrunk back to his original size, with only Bisani empowering the Infinite Spiked Punches while unleashing more, Serelinity empowering the Contact Force Reversals while delivering more attacks, and Decaun keeping Power Word: Giant in effect. The entire process took 1 minute. "Let's see how they like...the Sombre Star!" For the rest of the time, it was spent multiplying the technique's power exponentially, preparing to unleash it against Kuz The Kuz Clan The less experienced members cowered in fear, while the stronger ones stood their ground during the tumultuous first minute. It was not every day that they faced such a menacing, fearsome power, and they had strength that most of the challengers they fought before didn't - sheer diversity. While Kuzon had faced off against powerful, sometimes nearly unstoppable villains such as Kochaku, never before had he had to face off against an enemy he knew to once be a part of the Lookout Crew. In a sense, he no longer had plot armour on his side. However, he still believed that the power of Multiple Fusion would be enough, and steeled his courage. Calling everyone to hold hands with each other, he explained the procedure as quickly as possible, hoping they understood. Just then, Kuzelias appeared, Saiyabot in tow. He had added several modifications to it, claiming to have done research on the source of Ki and Fusion itself, and found a more convenient way to fuse. Telling everyone, they then placed their hands on the old Saiyabot which was once capable of deflecting Bisani's technique, and the fusion took place. Every member of The Kuz Clan who could fight fused. Eltrio, Aleksander and Karai included. All of their essence and life force seemingly combined and multiplied from within the Saiyabot itself. The shape of the Saiyabot changed, seemingly reflecting the primordial state of Kuzon, which was aptly called, Kuz (Saiyan). Taking the form of the primordial, original ape, Kuz's power flared incredibly, reflecting the massive power the fusion had granted him as his powers soared to unforeseen levels. His skin was a mixture of ruby and diamond, with a predominant, diamond texture, while he grew to an enormous height of 40 metres. Surrounding its metallic skin was an upgraded, advanced version of Phoebe's armour, tailored perfectly for itself, taking the colour of Sapphire like Kuro's Sapphire Super Saiyan state. 'Maybe now I can defeat his technique! It's like I can do anything with the Saiyabot's regenerating power!' Kuz thought to himself with glee, flexing his muscles and finding out the range of his new mechanical movement. Flying up to the sky, he began the preparation of his incredible technique. Charging and unleashing massive amounts of energy, he entered his Negative Energy Form. Becoming invisible, he entered the Legendary Kaio-Ken, bulking his own muscles massively, where he then entered the Supreme Kaio-Ken, multiplying his power several billionfold as Kuz further transformed into his Ultimate Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan state, further strengthening himself. Accessing the Dragon Spirit as achieved by Eltrio, he multiplied his power further as it went beyond Kuz's previously known limits, stretching his energies to levels beyond what Kuzon expected for the fusion. Then, Kuz called upon all of his energy and channelled it into an Ancient Spirit Bomb, condensing all of his incredible power. With mechanical efficiency, he shrunk the ball to an incredibly small size, compressing the energies within. With tremendous will, Kuz then converted the energy into a highly compressed Black Bolt, which he then coated with copious amounts of fire with his technique, Galactic Fire Ball. 5 minutes had passed. "Not Enough... Need... More... POWER!" Kuz screamed as it forcefully gathered energy rapidly, growing in power as he shattered his limits once more and was filled with energy. Calling upon Kuzin's power, he used Ki Absorption from Phoebe, pulling in his technique and re-projected it with twice the energy, simultaneously infusing it with the energies Kuz had been gaining every moment. Then, he activated the Twizzling Twister from Kuzon Jr., surrounding the Black Bolt with a layer of twisting Ki, which was actively pulling in energy around it, the fire then intermixed with the Black Bolt itself, giving the image of an electrically charged fire-dragon. The Fire then materialized, forming sizzling-hot ruby which grounded the dragon's existence and contained the massive amount of power Kuz was inputting into it. 'Still not enough.' Kuz thought. He had sensed the incredible powers being emitted by the Sombre Star Squadron, and it would be folly to believe that their attack would go down so easily from a simple Ki-combination technique. Using the Moon Boots, all of his power, and the full strength of the Power Gloves (Several quintillion Ekos), Kuz kicked off and struck the ruby dragon right in the head, infusing it with massive amounts of Kinetic Energy waiting to be unleashed. He then followed up with an incredible combo, unleashing hundreds upon thousands of massive Dragon Fists within the span of a second, sending it into the Ruby Dragon, causing it to glow an incredible yellow. Not willing to stop there, Kuz further coated the entire dragon with a diamond exterior, proceeding to fire off countless death beams into it, using its refractive properties to contain the energies of every single death beam unleashed. Further channelling more energy, Kuz sealed off the diamond exterior of the dragon itself, making it incomparably hard even compared to his own, powerful skin, which was beyond even Katchin. Satisfied with the diamond-like exterior of the dragon, Kuz then screamed Kuza's universal scream, vibrating the entire dragon with a deadly frequency. With each of its particles erratically vibrating, it unleashed air shockwaves which acted similar to destructo discs, only far more rapid and distinct in number. Now what would happen if it were infused with Ki? Kuz thought, and decided to save that idea for later, choosing this time to generate an additional layer of Sapphire scales onto the diamond dragon. At this point, his powers were rapidly stabilizing, regenerating his full capacity within a very short time frame. Pooling all his energy into a Sparkling Golden Neo Ball, he pooled that energy into the very centre of the dragon's mouth, causing it to glow with a tremendous light. Having it swirl within itself, he ensured that no additional Ki Control was needed to control it. 10 minutes had passed. 'There's little time left, time to put the final touches to this combination technique.' Summoning forth the Lasso Bomber, Kuz put it around the neck of the dragon itself. Using the power of closed systems, and his additional strength, Kuzon made the dragon accelerate continuously and rapidly, gaining speed as it looped around Kuz. Kuz then made a copy of himself, comprising pure Ki, and had it continually striking the dragon, causing it to accelerate exponentially. That was not including the fact that Kuz was rapidly channelling energy into the dragon, causing it to fly much faster, and replenishing the reserves of the Kuz clone. This continued on for several minutes, the dragon growing in speed and power every second. 14 Minutes, 58 seconds. 'TIME GLOBE!' Kuz activated, timing it perfectly, he had the dragon facing directly towards the SSS's technique as he ignited the Lasso Bomber, causing it to disappear, with its energy channelled to provide more energy for the dragon's insane vibrations. The clone of Kuz then sacrificed itself, acting as the energy medium which empowered every single vibratory shockwave created by the dragon, converting it into Destructo Discs of incredible density. The Dragon's scales then realigned themselves, directing every last shockwave in the direction of the SSS's technique. The Clash 15 Minutes, 0 seconds. "EPITOMIC ANNIHILATION DRAGON." Kuz spoke as he unleashed the full power of his dragon. It burst forth throughout the land, travelling millions of kilometres in a mere instant. Unknown to Kuzon, magic had been applied to the area, where the attacks would travel for 3 seconds before they clashed. As it flew, destruction was wrought throughout the landscape. Billions upon trillions of cuts littered the landscape, as Destructo Discs erratically flew from the dragon before the direction of fire was changed to face the front. Literally nonillions of Destructo Discs flew past the dragon itself, meshing together with each other and forming countless layers of Destructo Discs covering the area in front of the dragon, expanding forward and looking as if it were a beam. For the dragon itself, the Sparkling Golden Neo Ball rapidly converted itself into innumerable (figurative) Twisting Destructo Bolts (Destructo Disc and Black Bolt combined, with the spiralling effect of Twisting Twizzler), remaining in the same spot in the dragon's mouth and growing in power. From its eyes unleashed the power of millions upon billions of Death Beams at once, firing through the Destructo Discs like 2 enormous Kamehamehas. The Destructo Discs then swirled around it, creating a terrifying spectacle of certain doom. Just as if it could not get any worse, Kuz broke all convention by unleashing several powers from the dragon itself, namely the burst of kinetic energy it had stored earlier, and all the Dragon Fists which made up part of its form. Rapidly, several hundreds of thousands of Dragons appeared, fusing and coating the exterior with a combination of power from all the Dragon Fists he had created earlier. "SOMBRE STAR!" The Sombre Star Squadron spoke in unison as they unleashed the full wrath of the technique, beginning to re-open the "seals" they had applied. In an instant, Nacule released his Proximity Lock, it was then where the results of 14 minutes of acceleration kicked in. The technique burst forth, utterly annihilating the landscape it travelled in an instant due to its speed, travelling over a nonillion kilometres in an instant. As it travelled, quintillions of shockwaves accelerated the Star in that instant as well, a sign which the Infinite Spiked Punches were still in effect, as well as Contact Force Reversals. Serelinity then utilized his control over the Chi surrounding each electron shell, activating the effects of his Duo Force Annihilation. In an instant, every alternating electron shell accelerated towards one side, rotating at incredible speed, while the rest rotated towards the opposite side. Then, the shells started spinning freely around the centre, rotating and moving about haphazardly about the centre, forming countless intersecting discs of death, cutting everything which came close to it into nothing. Then, Bisani broke the 3rd seal, that of Appetite Energy. Redirecting the focus of Appetite Energy outward, the electrons were no longer held in place, following the direction of the Chi's spinning disks of death. The repulsive effect of electrons which were previously restrained by Appetite Energy were no longer affected, and it wrecked havoc across the land, generating enormous gouges which flattened the area. As the Appetite Energy began coating the area within the shells, literally eating all the energy resisting its movement, the Sombre Star grew in strength, and started glowing a bright yellow with rings of sky blue throughout the atom. As the repulsive forces were now in effect, the very centre of the star, the Anti-Ki coating, shrunk in size as it was forcefully compressed, becoming a dangerously thin layer of powerful energy, the colour of pure black. Serelinity then broke the 4th seal, that of vibration. Preventing vibration before, he now allowed it to permeate every bit of the atom, causing it to vibrate at extreme speeds continuously. The electron shells which comprised of Solid Chi then generated tons of copies of itself through Form Projection, creating thousands of copies and giving form to each of the vibratory images which were forming. The spherical property of the sphere then became more pronounced as it was deadly, for everything even nearing it was unceremoniously annihilated as it neared the sphere. "Fifth Pronged Seal... Release" Decaun broke the final seal, releasing the heat energy gained by the Flaring Flames of Antiquity, converting all of its power into acceleration and vibration. The massive speed of the ball then became more pronounced, as the infinitesimally small intervals between Infinite Spiked Punches became more apparent. The ball blurred with extreme power, covering more distance than 1 million universes is long. 15 Minutes, 3 + 0.1 x 10^-1500 seconds. Both balls reappeared from the magical dimension, to where it was initially. In an instant, both techniques clashed, much closer to Kuz than the SSS due to the differences in speed. Aiming to reduce their distance from the technique, the SSS charged to get closer to the technique itself. The Dragon, about the same size as the enemy attack, clashed with it at full power. Rapidly, it was pushed back due to the relentless force supplied by the Infinite Spiked Punches and Contact Force Reversal, however it held its ground as Kuz supplied it with more power than normally expected, but was still rapidly pushed back from the billions of shockwaves, providing massive stress to his body. For the techniques themselves, the "beam of Destructo Discs" clashed with the Sombre Star first, striking with the thousands upon billions of Solid Chi shells, rapidly trying to cut through each other. This slowed the speed of the technique enough for Kuz's attack to not be outright blown away, though its massive speed was still plowing through his dragon's defense like a Ki sword through Frieza. In the next instant, the dragon's Twisting Destructo Bolts then flew out of its mouth, striking many of the electron shells and serving to neutralize the repulsion force experienced by the core technique. This moment was when the Death Beams pierced through, aiming to shatter the tiny core of the technique as much as possible while the hundreds of thousands of dragon silhouettes (of dragon fists) flew through the tiny gaps between Solid Chi rings, heading towards the centre even as it slowly got absorbed by the Appetite Energy. The original sapphire-diamond-ruby dragon then exploded, turning itself into a pure Supreme Lava Dragon, rendering all the cuts received by it irrelevant as it utilized the Dragon Spirit power of Kuz to fuel its advance as it activated the Supreme Kaio-Ken. Yet, even as Kuz was seemingly winning, Kuz knew that the SSS's technique was still gaining power at a phenomenal rate. Even now, the only reason he was alive was because he was being propelled away from Earth, his own technique being the only barrier between him and several trillion shockwaves per second. The SSS, viewing Kuz's mastery over his technique, was nothing short of impressed. "Looks like The Kuz Clan actually has brains after all. That is, after all fusing together." Nacule said, seeing the drastic difference between Kuz and Kuzon. "It's stunning how he managed to aim at our technique's minor deficiencies, though I'm guessing it's about time to end this." Decaun remarked, analytically dissecting Kuz's tactics. At that moment, the Supreme Lava Dragon, empowered by Dragon Spirit struck the centre of the the Sombre Star, Decaun reactivated the massive gravitational energies at the very centre. The Anti-Ki then rapidly drew the dragon into itself, fuelling the atom for one final explosion as the nucleus began to tear itself apart from its sheer kinetic energy. The Solid Chi Shells, using energy from its vibration, expelled all the Destructo Discs and sent them Kuz's way, while the shells were pulled back into the centre of the technique. At that point, the Appetite Energy summoned forth all of its power, and began the rapid conversion of the objects' speed into pure potential energy, containing it in the central core of the "atom". Kuz, feeling his dragon getting sucked into the atom, detonated it instantaneously, releasing all of its incredible power. However, it was too late as no energy escaped, for the Solid Chi shells were already containing the energy alongside the Appetite Energy, and thus Kuz felt the Ki of his technique disappearing rapidly, despite it trying to destabilize the SSS's technique as much as possible. Still, Kuz did not give up hope. Even as he saw the Destructo Discs fly towards him from right outside the technique, he absorbed it back into himself, and he put up a shield, bracing himself for what was to come. Decaun then deactivated the final seal, that of Power Word Giant. Instantaneously, the energy from before condensed into the infinitesimal size of a tiny atom, before disappearing in a spectacular display of bright light. Despite Decaun transporting the attack away at the last instant, what little power which managed to leak through completely shattered Kuz's shield while sending Kuz flying backwards as if he were a rag doll. Using his speed, Nacule stopped him from getting further mangled by catching him, giving him a Senzu Bean, then quickly teleporting back to Earth. "I'm... alive?" Kuz asked, still in his gigantic Kuz state. At this moment he realized that the newly revamped Saiyabot was actually "Yes, now it's time for the next challenge. You lost this round, Kuz." Nacule spoke as he tossed Kuz a Senzu Bean, restoring his vitality to maximum, while his mechanical body repaired itself accordingly. "5 Minutes before the next round begins, after that, you will learn what the next challenge is about." Nacule spoke, as he left Kuz to think of his next move. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II